Diario de un reportero mal pagado/Inscripciones
Reglas *Archivo:Dewott_Reportero.png No robar ideas *Archivo:Dewott_Reportero.png Si quieren pueden tener un traje *Archivo:Dewott_Reportero.png No valen Dewott ni Munna *Archivo:Dewott_Reportero.png Inscripciones ilimitadas Plantilla Nombre: Porque te persigo?:'''Ej:Soy muy famso '''MM:(pokemon) Como me esquivas?:'''Ej:Con unas llaves de kunfu '''Te atrapo?: (Si o no eligan ustedes) Preguntas y respuestas: (Si te atrapo pon preguntas y respondelas) Firma: GotrunksMegaGuerrero Nombre:'Mackpika '''Porque te persigo?:'Porque soy un gran artista y quieres que te dibuje '''MM:Archivo:Cara de mackpika2.png Como me esquivas?:'''Con un Rayo,a veces Trueno. '''Te atrapo?:¡Qué va! Preguntas y respuestas:'''Ninguna '''Firma:GotrunksMegaGuerrero 15:49 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Pachi Nombre: Pachi Vidal Porque te persigo?: Gane un concurso pokemon con mi entrenador MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png Como me esquivas?: usando chispazo Te atrapo?: no pero despues yo voy y me acerco a ti Preguntas y respuestas: ¿porque huyes de mi? me dijieron que no hablara con extraños ¿que movimientos conoces? chispazo, chispas, dulce beso y super diente ¿quien es tu entrenador? pues es roxy ¿por cierto cual es tu edad? bueno 12 ¿eres un buen estudiante porque supongo que vas al colegio? bueno mejor estudiante que ti ya que ya tengo un titulo y voy en sexto pero ya casi termina el año y me han expulsado por huir de las clases gritando como niña y una vez no llego el profesor y yo les hice clases sobre como uso mi chispazo pero despues de esa clase quede condicional por haber dejado 4 heridos de gravedad lo mas sorprente es que solo eramos 5 conmigo. ¿cuales son tus planes para el futuro? bueno primero usar chispazo para salir de aqui (usa chispazo y se va gritandp como niña) Firma:te gusta pachirisu 15:59 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Ranky Nombre: Ranky Porque te persigo?: Te hice una broma MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus_by_diamond.png Como me esquivas?:'''Usando puño mareador y luego huyendo '''Te atrapo?: No Preguntas y respuestas:no Firma:Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 16:58 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Numo Nombre: Jacky Luke Porque te persigo?: Famossísimo jugador de Bálfut MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Combusken_Geo.png Como me esquivas?: Dandote Vara/Varazos! Te atrapo?: Si! Preguntas y respuestas: ' (En negrita lo que dice Dewott y en cursiva lo que dice Jacky) '¿En que trabajabas antes? ''De Jugador de Bálfut Pokémon (De los Shadows de Nagimoto)'' ¿'Fumas? 'Solo en los parques y delante de escuelas (?) ¿Te pego? No Me da igual (Lucky se pone a pegar a dewott) Firma: Archivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngSabes quien soy •y tienes ganas de conocermeArchivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngCotillea un poco por ahí ¡y Entretente un poco! 17:08 9 dic 2011 (UTC) e.0 Nombre: Zatch Bell Porque te persigo?: Conductor de un programa de televisión MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Como me esquivas?: Lanzando rayos de mi tracero (Es enserio .-.) Te atrapo?: No,pero me distraigo viendo una mosca y munna me atrapa Preguntas y respuestas: ¿Porque te distraés con esa mosca? '''¡AQUÍ EL REPORTERO SOY YO! *Salta por una ventana y un helicoptero lo lleva a Inglaterra '''Firma:Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 17:39 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Meeh Nombre: Pinkie Piro Porque te persigo?: Famosisima vendedora de magdalenas.... ENVENENADAS!!! MM: Archivo:Cara de Delcatty Pinkie.png Como me esquivas?: Con una raqueta de tenis y un monton d epelotas exposivas y con pasteles Te atrapo?: Me atrapas pero luego te hago el cambiazo con un peluche Preguntas y respuestas: Porque vendes tartas envenenadas? No son envenedadas tonto-tontito n.n son DELICIOSAS!!! Estas bien de la cabeza? Claro que si!!! ''' '''Firma: Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 15:31 10 dic 2011 (UTC) El mafioso os decapitare Nombre:'''Black Killer '''Porque te persigo?:Es un famoso mafioso y quiere saber cosas de él MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Honchkrow_con_sangre.png Como me esquivas?:Con mis esbirros: con mis murkrows acribillando a picotazos,con mi drifblim que te paraliza con Onda trueno y te eleve para usar Explosion para que te quedes agusto en el hospital,mandando a tyranitar usar violentamente sus ataques para que puedas pasar por debajo de la puerta,atizandote yo mismo........ Te atrapo?: Nunca pero a veces yo te atrapo a ti (no penseis pervertidamente solo le interrogo yo a el) Preguntas y respuestas: ' '¿Por qué eres mafioso? Tuve una infancia muy dura ¿Por qué tienes sangre en la cara ? Adivina *le pega una colleja con ala acero* ¿Para qué usas a Lickilicky? Lo sabras al final de la entrevista ¿Cómo suelen acabar tus víctimas? Hechas una papilla azul incluso cuando es un pokemon de otro color ¿O_o pregunta final para que usas a Lickilicky? Para esto *Lickilicky le envuelve en su lengua lo deja cuvierto de babas e inconsciente y lo lanza con Latigazo* Firma:Psychic-boss70 21:24 18 dic 2011 (UTC) KYAAA Nombre: Kyo Porque te persigo?: Tengo muchos secretos MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Golduck.png Como me esquivas?: mintiendo y encima diciendo que miento Te atrapo?: '''Sí '''Preguntas y respuestas?''' *Tienes novio?: No *Te gusta alguien?: sí *Quién te gusta?: Cold (por inventar) *Cuál es el origen de tu nombre?: Otros pokes de agua y su líder Kyogre *A cúantos sitios has viajado?: A Francia, a Ginebra, a Tenerife y a Andalucía *Comida Favorita? Espaguettis con carne picada y queso fundido! *Por qué apodo tenemos que llamarte ahora? Prefiero Kyo '''Firma:Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 22:01 18 dic 2011 (UTC) 'Ritamy' Nombre:Ritamy''' '''Porque te persigo?':Estas celoso de mi porque siempre te gano en batallas pokemon y soy mas guapa que tu,ademas todos dicen lo que acabo de decir.' MM:Archivo:Ritami.png Te atrapo?':Si,pero llamo a la policia si no me sueltas.' Como te escapas:Haciendo lo anteriormente mencionado. Preguntas y respuestas.No. Firma.Elglaceoncreciente. 11:41 27 dic 2011 (UTC) 'Ahora yoooo(si se puede ._.)' Nombre:Dulce Porque te persigo?: por que te aburres xD MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png Como me esquivas?: usando atracción y sale corriendo xD Te atrapo?:Si pero ella luego desaparece Preguntas y respuestas: ¿Cómo te llamas?:'Dulce' ¿Cual es tu oróscopo?:Leo :3 ¿Cual es tu canción favorita?:SPARTA REMIX!! POKE POKE POKE!!!(usa atraccón sobre el y desaparece xD) Firma: Espeon114 11:54 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Melodi Nombre:Melodi. Por qué te persigo?:Porque soy una ladrona famosa y torpe. MM:| Cómo me esquivas?:Uso mis garras como armas. Te atrapo?:si,pero me escapo todo el tiempo. Preguntas y respuestas:¿Por qué eres ladrona? Asi me gano la vida facil. Firma:--NinFia (discusión) 18:21 27 may 2013 (UTC) Categoría:Inscripciones